


A Slumbering Idiot

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is very angry with Merlin and Merlin tries to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slumbering Idiot

Disclaimer:Merlin is owned by the BBC and Shine. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. Don't send us to the dungeons.

Arthur is cross with Merlin.

Oh so very cross! Once again, Merlin managed to run off his mouth (regardless of the fact that it’s a very pretty mouth) in front of Father. Arthur had to stop Merlin from rambling off in the King’s presence, and now the King is upset with Arthur, and Arthur is angry at Merlin.

“I don’t want to see you tonight,” Arthur said to Merlin since he is now responsible for an extra few hours of training. It was supposed to be his evening off, and he was going to spend it with Merlin doing unspeakable things. Now he has to stay up nearly half the night practicing with Leon and Owaine.

Morgana of course is giggling because she loves it when Arthur messes up and is punished. The person who _should_ be punished is Merlin, of course.

“I promise to atone for my mistake, Sire,” Merlin had said when Arthur scowled at him and shooed him away. Arthur scoffs and walks away. He will atone indeed, Arthur is sure.

After a very long night of fighting and exercise, Arthur makes his way to his chambers. The door handle sticks, Arthur is sure Merlin has something to do with it. Also, a strange scent seems to be engulfing Arthur’s senses.

He finally manages to get the door and finds that candles are everywhere. That explains the strange smell. This is Merlin’s idea of atoning for his mistake? A would-be romantic night with candles? There isn’t even any fare laid out. Arthur is famished.

Where is Merlin?

Then Arthur turns towards his bed and sees him. He understands and smiles. Merlin is tied to Arthur’s bed, naked, waiting to atone for his faults.

Except, the idiot has fallen asleep.

THE END


End file.
